Strangers from Another Time
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: The Year is 3049, One Year before the initial Invasion of the Clans against the Inner Sphere. At this time, three figures, who were supposed to be deceased were found unconscious outside of Donegal City. Will this change the outcome of the War? Stay tuned
1. Arrival of Strangers

Disclaimer: Battletech and its affiliates do not belong to me. They belong to FASA.

My OC, whom is called Matthew Kavanagh does however. Pay in mind, that as all my fics, I try not to stick to canon, and instead make slight deviations from it. Another note is that I will try to make my character to be as un Gary Stu-like as possible. This is my first Battletech/Mechwarrior fic. Also three dead characters from the Gundam SEED world namely the deceased trio of Olor, Rusty Mackenzie and Miguel Aiman will make their appearance in this fic and they will be OOC, since this is an AU fic. Enjoy.

Strangers from another World

Prologue: Arrival of Strangers

**3049**

**Donegal Military Hospital**

**Donegal**

**Federated Commonwealth (Lyran Sector)**

Pain… Confusion…. Those were the similar thoughts that ran through the three young men's heads as they awoke… somewhere. Rusty Mackenzie was the first to awake, finding himself in a hospital somewhere. He slowly sat up and tried to get his bearings, and realized that he was not alone in this strange hospital room. Attempting to try to recognize who they were, he then looked at the two other occupants of the room, who were stirring awake as well. As the fuzzy feeling in his head began to subside, he recognized them as his fellow members of the Le Creuset Team. Miguel Aiman, the Magic Bullet of Dusk and Olor.

Apparently they were placed in the same room for some reason most probably due to their military uniforms of some sort. Rusty did not know if they were in a civilian hospital or a military one, but suffice to say, the surroundings were unfamiliar to him.

He was brought out from his thoughts when he heard someone call his name. "Rusty… is it really you?"

He looked up and looked into the surprised faces of his comrades, and said with a soft grin and said. "Do you know any Rusty's with this hair color of mine? I swear Olor... if you keep your mouth open like that; flies are really going to fly in there.

Miguel chuckled weakly as he heard the lame joke, while Olor quickly shut up, and embarrassed look on his face, but both of them had a relieved look on their faces. This was the Rusty they come to knew and loves from their days in the Academy. "Good to see you around, Rusty… but did the two of you notice something strange? What was the last thing you remembered before we ended up… wherever this is?" He said finally.

Rusty thought deeply and then said. "The last thing I remember was that someone, an Earth Alliance Officer shot me, when I was supposed to retrieve the rest of the two mobile suit prototypes with Athrun."

Olor then said. "I remember being shot down by an Earth Alliance Mobile Suit…. And if I remember correctly is that is what happened to you as well, Miguel."

Miguel nodded as he agreed to what Olor had said, and he shrugged. "Well guys… I don't understand as to how we are alive when we are supposed to be dead… but we should count our blessings that we are still alive. Heck, I don't know if I could hate Naturals anymore, even though one did me in. I guess death has made us see things in a new light, huh?"

Rusty nodded and said. "Well said Miguel… though I am surprised that you became philosophical all of a sudden. Though it is a distinct improvement from your hot headedness back home… where we all came from." The last part was said in a joking manner.

Miguel sighed and then said. "Well, that is quite true…but back to the question… where are we now? I know that we are in a hospital of some sort… though I can't really tell if this is a civilian one, or a military one."

OLor was the first one to notice that the doorknob of their room turned and he said. "It looks like someone or some people are coming in into our room. We might as well as ask them where we are right now."

There was a unanimous nod, and then the three of them looked hesitantly at the door, waiting for the people on the other side to come in. They were a bit hesitant as to where they were, and how they got here, but one thing is on their minds, to find an answer to their questions. Little do they know that the answer that they were going to get is to change their lives forever.

_A few moments ago,_

**Donegal Military Hospital**

**Donegal**

**Federated Commonwealth (Davion Sector)**

Victor Steiner-Davion looked at the head of the hospital, Professor Samuel Eckhart with a questioning look on his face. Beside him was his uncle, Duke Morgan Hasek-Davion. Victor had received a message from Prof. Eckhart from Donegal, while he was studying in the Nagelring Military Institute, saying that it is of utmost importance… and secrecy and it was it was imperative that he come to the Donegal Military Hospital immediately. Confused why he had been summoned with such urgency, he decided to take leave for a moment, and Morgan was escorting his nephew, though he too was confused as to why he had been called away from New Srytis with such urgency.

Dr. Samuel looked at Victor and Morgan, and said. "I expect that you have some questions for me, my liege." His tone was neutral as he spoke, not betraying any emotion on his face.

Victor nodded, his body language betraying his emotions. "Indeed, Dr. Eckhart…. I want to know why I am called back here, while I am undergoing my training in Nagelring. I am supposed to graduate next year. What is this thing that you called me for? In your message, you mentioned that it was of utmost importance… and secrecy? So spill, Doctor… what is this piece of news that is so important that you have to tear me away from my training?"

Samuel nodded and then said. "A Mechwarrior from the 5th Donegal Guards found something interesting today… or should I say some people. Tell me my liege, have you heard of a military organization called Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty?"

Both Victor and Morgan were shocked at hearing the name. There was a deafening silence that enveloped the hallway, before Victor spoke. "Are you sure that is the name, Dr. Eckhart? I mean that organization only exists in the past, around two millennia ago. Why did you bring this up, anyway?"

"Like I said, a MechWarrior, Sergeant Matthew Kavanagh from the 5th Donegal Guards stumbled upon three men dressed in military uniforms, two green and one red while on patrol outside of the city. He then alerted the medics division and they were brought to this hospital, and they alerted me as well."

He paused for a moment before continuing his speech. "Upon closer study, we are able to determine the identities of these three men." He then brought out a folder for both Victor and Kai to study and handed it to them. "The three men are Rusty Mackenzie, an elite ZAFT redcoat, only given to their aces. Miguel Aiman, an ace pilot that goes by the moniker, The Magic Bullet of Dusk, due to his sharpshooting ability and his color scheme of his Mobile Suit, something that is now obsolete by now, the ZGMF-1017 GINN. And finally Olor Sanders. All three of them belonged to the team of one Rau Le Creuset, who in the reports I have dug up is one of the top space commanders of that particular military organization."

Victor nodded and then asked. "That is well and good, … but that does not explain how these three people who were supposed to be KIA back in C.E 71 are able to appear here."

Samuel Eckhart nodded, and said. "Well, I do not know much about temporal mechanics, but I suspect that they were brought through time after their deaths. More often than not, I think that they would be just as confused as we are about them."

Victor nodded and was about to say something, when a medic arrived and spoke to Samuel, who promptly nodded, and dismissed the man. He then asked. "What is wrong now, Dr. Eckhart?"

Samuel chuckled and then said. "Well, that medic just informed me that our 'guests' have finally awakened. Let us meet our guests from another time now, shall we?" He then turned and motioned for his nephew, and his friend towards the room where the three ZAFT personnel were held.

Victor just looked at his uncle, who shrugged as he began to walk, following the doctor's footsteps until they stopped in front of a hospital room. He then saw his uncle look at him and said. "Are you ready?" He just nodded in reply.

Samuel nodded in return, and his hand went to the room's door, and turned the knob, and then opened the room door, and took his first step inside, for a meeting between a people of different times.

End of Prologue

Authors Note: Whew… this is my first attempt of creating a Gundam SEED/MechWarrior/BattleTech crossover story. The setting that I am going to use would be from the beginning, a year before the Clan's initial invasion of the Inner Sphere. I know that I am not a newbie writer, but I am indeed new in this particular genre. So please do read and review this, and flames would be ignored for your information. DO leave some comments and review this, you guys could leave some constructive feedback. Also, I want to ask something of you guys… in case you guys want me to continue this. What Unit do you want our Gundam SEED trio to be assigned to? What Mechs will be assigned to them? And hopefully in the future, should they have their own unit, mercenary or otherwise, what name should the unit be? Please include the answers to these questions in your reviews. Thank you very much.


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer: Battletech and its affiliates do not belong to me. They belong to FASA.

My OC, whom is called Matthew Kavanagh does however. Pay in mind, that as all my fics, I try not to stick to canon, and instead make slight deviations from it. Another note is that I will try to make my character to be as un Gary Stu-like as possible. This is my first Battletech/Mechwarrior fic. Also three dead characters from the Gundam SEED world namely the deceased trio of Olor, Rusty Mackenzie and Miguel Aiman will make their appearance in this fic and they will be OOC, since this is an AU fic. Enjoy.

Strangers from another World

'Realizations'

**02 January 3049**

**Donegal Military Hospital**

**Donegal, Donegal March**

**Federated Commonwealth**

The three former ZAFT pilots looked at the three people that entered the room. Two of them were young men, one of European descent, and the other, they guessed were a mixture of Asian and European descent. They also looked just as old as them, maybe even slightly older than them. They also wore uniforms of a school of some sort, though the three of them recognized it as a military academy's uniform.

The older man wore the garb of a doctor or a professor of some sort, and the three of them knew that the people that were facing them this day were Naturals. Once the thought of being treated in a Natural hospital would have made them uneasy, but then again, like Miguel said, death has really made them see things in a new light.

The older man broke the silence and said warmly, opening his arms in a friendly gesture and said. "Greetings… my name is Dr. Samuel Eckhart, former ZAFT pilots. On behalf of the Inner Sphere, and the Federated Commonwealth, I bid you all welcome to the 31st Century."

Olor, Matthew and Rusty were shocked at this sudden revelation. The words Inner Sphere, Federated Commonwealth were alien to them, and they were shocked at the revelation at this being the 31st Century.

Rusty being the most level headed and the de facto leader of the group replied. "Thank you for the welcome… Dr. Eckhart. This news has been quite… shocking for all of us. The 31st Century you say… has it been that long? Frankly, we are still confused about our presence here as much as you do."

The young blond man then stepped forward and said. "That I personally think is an understatement, Mr. Mackenzie. After all, it is not everyday that three people that are supposed to be dead for over two millennia suddenly popped out of nowhere. My name is Victor Steiner-Davion anyway, and my companion here is Kai Allard-Liao. Pleased to meet you all." He gestured to his companion, which nodded to them.

Rusty nodded and said. "I think I speak for all of us, in saying that we were just as surprised as you people are. All we remembered were the last moments of our death, and when we woke up, we were all here. Right guys?"

Olor nodded and said. "Yeah… I was shot to hell by that Earth Forces Mobile Armor and Miguel was killed by and EA Mobile Suit, and got cut into half… not a pretty sight." Miguel blanched at the memory.

Rusty nodded and said. "Right… anyways, could anyone tell us what has happened so far prior to our arrival at this time? I imagine that the PLANTs are no more in existence, making the three of us the last of the Coordinators in existence."

Samuel Eckhart smiled wistfully at the term. "Ahh yes, Coordinators… that is a term that I have not heard for so long." He chuckled as he saw the confused looks that Victor and Kai had on their faces, and said. "Let me explain it to you both then. During these three young men's time, dubbed the Cosmic Era… Coordinators are to simply put it, genetically enhanced humans, who lived in space colonies called the PLANTs, which are shaped like hourglasses. They are genetically superior to normal humans, which they call as Naturals."

He then turned to the visitors and gave them a brief overview of what happened after their supposed deaths, with the Second Bloody Valentine Wars, the Battle of Jachin Due, GENESIS, and Chairman Gilbert Durandal's Destiny Plan so on and so forth. He then smiled and said to Miguel. "Do you remember the machine that took you down, Miguel Aiman?"

Miguel nodded and said. "It was an Earth Forces machine… but I assumed that it was piloted by a Natural back then."

Dr. Eckhart just smiled and said. "That machine, and its successor, the Freedom Gundam, and Strike Freedom Gundam were piloted by a civilian turned pilot, one Kira Yamato… and it would interest you all that he is a Coordinator, just like all of you… but not just any ordinary Coordinator. He is the Ultimate Coordinator."

The three ZAFT pilots, especially Miguel and Olor, who had faced the Strike in combat gasped. It had never occurred to them that the Pilot of the Strike was a Coordinator like them, but when they thought back about how the Strike moved, it made a lot of sense.

Rusty then asked something that the three of them had been meaning to ask. "What is the Ultimate Coordinator, Doctor…? I admit that this is the first time that I and my companions have heard of such a term."

Samuel nodded and said. "Well, basically… the Ultimate Coordinator is a project carried out by the couple of Dr, Ulen and Via Hibiki, both scientists in the field of genetics, in the Mendel Colony. Kira Yamato or Kira Hibiki is the only survivor of the Ultimate Coordinator Project."

Rusty nodded, and replied. "Go on Doctor… please tell us more about what has happened after that."

Dr. Eckhart nodded and began to tell them the history up this point from that time on. The formation of the Star League in 2570 with the Terran Hegemony in the centre, surrounded by the Successor States, led by the five great houses. House Davion of the Federated Suns, House Liao of the Capellan Confederation, House Steiner of the Lyran Commonwealth, House Kurita with the Draconis Combine, and House Marik with the Free Worlds League, as well as Comstar on Earth. Then came the collapse of the Star League following the Amaris Rebellion, which led to the Exodus of the Star League Defense Force.

Over the years, then came the first three Succession Wars, which resulted in the death of billions, and currently, it has been 19 years since the end of the Fourth Succession War, where the Federated Suns under House Davion, and the Lyran Commonwealth, under House Steiner, merged their realms to form the Federated Commonwealth, after the marriage of Hanse Davion, and Melissa Steiner. There was also, the St. Ives Compact, which was a small splinter off the Capellan Confederation, and the Free Rasahalgue Republic, which was formed in 3040.

Rusty nodded and he looked at the two young men that came with Dr. Eckhart and said respectfully. "I suppose that we should be honored then to be in the presence of royalty."

Miguel and Olor looked confused at their companion's words and asked. "What do you mean by that, Rusty?" Miguel said skeptically. "How can those two guys be royalty? I mean, they don't look that royal to me."

Dr. Eckhart just chuckled and turned to Victor and Kai, giving them a soft smile, which they returned. Victor then stepped forward and said with a smile on his face. "You must have been sharp to guess that I am royalty. Care to enlighten me, as to how you made that assumption?"

Rusty just smiled and said. "It is simple, Highness…. When the Doctor mentioned the union of the two realms and the marriage of Hanse Davion and Melissa Steiner, who I deduce to be your parents… it is not really hard to guess that you are the heir of one of the most powerful realms in the Inner Sphere."

Victor just laughed and said. "You are astute, Rusty Mackenzie… and while I am indeed heir to the Federated Commonwealth, my status currently is still a student in Nagelring, a military academy in Tharkad, a planet that is two jumps away from Donegal. Until the day I officially succeed my parents, I am still plain Victor Steiner-Davion, so please, do not be too formal with me. Call me Victor, please."

"Alright… Victor…" Rusty replied somewhat awkwardly. After all, it is not everyday that you are able to address the heir of one of the most powerful realms of the Inner Sphere so informally. He then turned to Dr. Eckhart and said. "So… what will become of us, Doctor?"

Samuel Eckhart looked thoughtful for a moment, and then replied. "Well, basically your health reports all check out, and you all can be discharged within a day or two, after some observation from us. I would suggest you three join the Naglelring along with Victor and Kai here. You had some prior military training, so I think it would not be too difficult to pass through the tests held in there."

Miguel nodded and replied thoughtfully. "That is a good idea, Doc… but you are forgetting one little detail. We don't have papers of identification or anything. How are we supposed to get into a military academy without those?"

Victor then replied. "I think I can fix that, Mr. Aiman. I have some pull in Tharkad, since I am still the heir of the throne, and I was practically raised in Tharkad…. I think I can register you as my family's retainers that have been sent on a covert mission somewhere and just returned to the Commonwealth. Officially, you will answer only to me for now, and I will help you get into the Academy. But you all have to pass through the tests of the Academy on your own though."

Rusty nodded and said. "We are already grateful for your assistance, Victor… surely you do not need to go to such lengths to assist us to settle into this new world that we are in?"

Samuel Eckhart interjected and said. "As much as I approve of your consideration, Mr. Mackenzie… I am afraid that Victor's assistance is necessary. The Nagelring is what you call a military school for the elite… and without his help and recommendation; it would be hard to get into the academy on your own."

"I see…" Rusty said rather thoughtfully and then consulted with his two friends, before saying. "If that is the case, then I suppose it would be impolite for us not to thank you for the assistance you have given us."

"It is no trouble at all…." Victor replied cheerfully. "It's not everyday that you get students that are from another time… and don't worry, Doctor Eckhart is an old family friend of my parents, and he can be trusted to keep this a secret… so does the hospital staff, and Kai and I won't blab about it. If nothing else, it would be good to have some members in the Nagelring that aren't stuck up sons or daughter of nobles, no offense to you Kai, which are trying to curry favor with me."

Kai just chuckled at his friends words. He understood what his friend meant, since he saw a lot of the incident which Victor mentioned in the Academy. He then added. "Yes, and I am really interested to see your skills that you have learnt from your time, and whether it would improve your chances in the Academy. And I think that if you are all aces back where you came from, chances are that you three would graduate amongst the top ten to twenty percentile of the Academy. Oh, and call me Kai, all of my friends do."

Rusty nodded and said. "Thank you for your kind words, Kai… I am sure that we all could meet your expectations as you predicted, but we will have to see if we can get into the Academy like you said."

There was a friendly laugh that reverberated all over the room after Rusty's statement, and Samuel Eckhart said. "Well, I am glad that you all met and are friends now… Kai, Victor, I think both of you should return to Tharkad and continue your classes in Nagelring. I'll send our three guests there once they are fully recovered and released from the hospital."

Both Kai and Victor nodded and then they bid farewell to the three ZAFT pilots, but not before Victor said. "Get well soon you three… I look forward to meeting you on the Academy grounds on Nagelring." With that parting comment, both of them left, and Dr. Eckhart said. "Well you heard the prince… get some rest for a day or two, and then you can be released to go to Tharkad for your education." He too, soon left the room, leaving the three pilots on their own.

Olor was the first one to speak. "Wow… who would have though the heir to a royal house would be so…ordinary and easy going?"

Rusty just smiled and said. "Well, I don't think that I am that surprised. After all, we used to have four members of our team whose parents are in the PLANT's Supreme Council, remember?"

Miguel just chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, Nicol Amalfi, Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman, and Yzak Joule. Nicol and Athrun are easygoing enough, Yzak's is a hothead like me, and Dearka's a happy go lucky guy, and a bit of a prankster."

Rusty just smiled and nodded. "Well, I think we better do as the doctor ordered… after all, we have a long future ahead of us from now on. It would be best if we rested enough, so that we would be ready to take on the tests that the Academy we are entering is going to provide."

Both Miguel and Olor nodded in agreement, and as they rested, the three of them wondered about what their life in this new world and time is going to be, and what will they face in the Academy. Little do they know, that a War is looming slowly and surely, and will catch the entire Inner Sphere by surprise in the following year, and they will be in the thick of it, for the fate of the Inner Sphere.

End of Chapter 1

Authors Note: Well, here is Chapter 1 of my Battletech/Gundam SEED Crossover. Our ZAFT pilots meet Kai Allard-Liao and Victor Steiner-Davion, who plans to sponsor them into Nagelring, by using his family's connection. Next Chapter would focus on the graduation of our three pilots… and the initial invasion of the Clans. Here is the question for this Chapter.

I have already decided that Rusty should pilot a _Battlemaster, _but for Olor, I am thinking of assigning him either an _Axman _or a _Warhammer_. Which do you think suits him better? Or if you guys have better alternatives, do state them in your review. As for Miguel, the choices I have currently for him are a) _Wolfhound, _b)_ Enforcer _or c) _Valkyrie. _ Which of these three suits him the most? As with Olor, if you guys have better alternatives, do state them in your review. Oh, and one last thing… should the three of our ZAFT pilots be part of the 12th Donegal Guards with Victor during his defense of Twellwan, and on Twycross with the 10th Lyran Guard?

Or do you want them to come in during the Victor's rescue of Hohiro Kurita from the Smoke Jaguars in 3052. Please state this in your review as well. Thanks.


	3. Prelude To Invasion

Disclaimer: Battletech and its affiliates do not belong to me. They belong to FASA.

My OC, whom is called Matthew Kavanagh does however. Pay in mind, that as all my fics, I try not to stick to canon, and instead make slight deviations from it. Another note is that I will try to make my character to be as un Gary Stu-like as possible. This is my first Battletech/Mechwarrior fic. Also three dead characters from the Gundam SEED world namely the deceased trio of Olor, Rusty Mackenzie and Miguel Aiman will make their appearance in this fic and they will be OOC, since this is an AU fic. Enjoy.

Strangers from another World

'Prelude to Invasion'

**Nagelring Academy, Tharkad City**

**Tharkad, Donegal March**

**Federated Commonwealth**

**25 February 3050**

A stream of students, wearing the uniforms of the Nagelring Military Institute exited the entrance of the Academy with much cheer. They were potential graduates in a few days time, and it was their time to reap glory for their houses, and there was no doubt in their minds that they would graduate and be assigned to brand, spanking new 'Mechs with all the best technology that they deserve, or money and name will buy.

On the side, four men, all dressed in the uniform slowly walked out of the Academy, and studied the scene around them. Victor Ian Steiner Davion, heir apparent to the Federated Commonwealth scoffed at such display, and turned to his companions. "So… how did you all do for that last test? I thought I had done rather well, but how about you three? I predicted that you three would do well, but to get into my year by acing the entrance exams? You three certainly impressed the staff at Nagelring, and overshadowed my performance when I took that test." The last part was spoken in a teasing note as he glanced at his three friends.

He then grinned at them and then said once more with a slight exasperated tone. "Now I can't go anywhere without the Academy staff hounding me about where I have been hiding you three geniuses away from their sight. I hold you three responsible for my misfortune."

The three of them just grinned in return and Miguel said. "Hey, you can't blame us on that, Victor. After all, those entrance exams weren't as hard as the ones we had to take when we wanted to enter the ZAFT military academy. So, with all due respect, it's a piece of cake compared to the ones we have taken before… at least you know where your entrance exam standards really lie."

The four of them then chuckled in unison, and Victor just grinned slyly in return. "Better not let the Academy staff hear that, Miguel… if not they might just give you all a hard time before they allow you to graduate."

"Heh… let them try… I'll stun them all the same." Miguel said cockily, and Olor just shook his head, and muttered something about 'troublesome blondes'.

"By the way…" Rusty said in a curious tone to divert the conversation to a different topic. "Have you guys been paying attention to the rumors that have been floating around last year? The one about the mysterious unstoppable force that invaded the Periphery?"

Victor nodded and said. "That is true, and from what the reports say, they are a force that no Inner Sphere has ever seen before, though it is believed of course, they were first spotted by the Explorer Corps vessel _Outbound Light, _roughly around 27 September 3048 or at least 2 years ago."

He then sighed softly as he remembered something, and Rusty asked. "Something bothering you, Victor? Care to talk about it? After all, we are all friends here, so if there is anything you want to tell us, feel free to do so."

Victor looked thoughtful for a moment, and then told his three friends about the demise of Phelan Kell last year in the Oberon Confederation world, The Rock. There were also the rumors of the unknown and mysterious new force that had killed the pirates there, and invaded the Confederation, though the surviving Kell Hounds brought back information to prove the existence of the mysterious new force, that had once been dismissed as Periphery gossip and rumors.

He then turned to the former ZAFT pilots and said. "Enough of the depressing talk… when do you think you three will graduate? I suppose I will graduate fairly soon, since we entered the Academy longer than you three."

Rusty just smiled and said. "Well Victor…. That I do not know, but from what I gleaned from our instructors, we do have a good chance to graduate almost at the same time as you two of this year, and get assigned to a unit straightaway. My friends and I do agree that we have to thank you for what you have done for us this past year. Isn't that right, guys?" Miguel and Olor nodded in agreement to Rusty's statement, since that was the way they all felt too.

Victor nodded and said. "That is well and good… but do you three know where your potential posting destination would be? Oh, just for your comfort, I pulled some strings to make sure you three do not get separated when the time comes for you all to be assigned to a unit."

"Thank you for your help, Victor…" Miguel said rather sheepishly. "But as for the answer to your question, if we were given a choice, we want to join or if possible, be assigned to the 5th Donegal Guards. It's the least we can do for Sergeant Matthew Kavanagh who found us when we arrived in this world and brought us to the hospital."

Victor just smiled and said. "The 5th Donegal is it now… that is a good unit. The Federated Commonwealth would be fortunate to have you three as part of its forces." He then smiled at Rusty and said. "Especially you, Rusty… I took some time to study some history on the side, and since you are the elite of the ZAFT forces back then, you should be able to at least lead a lance or company of 'Mechs with your experience."

Rusty just smiled faintly and said. "Thank you for your opinion of me, Victor… but despite your views, I still do not think that I am ready just yet to lead, though some of the instructors in the Academy did tell me the same thing when they spoke to me in private."

Miguel just snorted and said. "Don't be so modest, Rusty… if they decide to offer you a lance command or a company command, you deserve it! I mean, out of the three of us, you have the highest scores for theory and simulation practices... and rumor has it that you will be getting an assault 'Mech straight out of the factory, though you can customize it in whatever way you want."

Rusty just smiled sheepishly and then turned to his two companions and asked. "What about the both of you? If I did not recall wrongly, you both did not do too badly for yourself during the theory and Sims. Do you guys have any preferences for the class of 'Mechs that we are sure to receive at our graduation day?"

Miguel just grinned and said. "For me, that's an easy question to answer. Even back then, my preference is speed backed up by decent firepower… so naturally, the logical decision would be, I would prefer to have a light or medium class 'Mech with decent firepower, while having enough speed to boot."

Olor just shrugged and said. "For me, it is a no-brainer as well, Rusty. I like to have a lot of firepower at my disposal, so if I was given a choice, I would probably pick either a heavy or an assault 'Mech."

Victor just smiled as he heard their words. Having fought the three men in the simulators before, he knew that their personal assessments of themselves as well as their personal preference of the 'Mechs they piloted were true.

Rusty Mackenzie was a versatile leader, though he really shines in the cockpit of an assault 'Mech. Miguel Aiman, as he said so himself, is a natural in the cockpit of medium and light class 'Mechs, where as he described it aptly himself, they have pretty good speed, and decent power to back it up as well. Olor was more of a heavy hitter, which explains why he excels in either heavy or assault 'Mechs.

Victor took some time before he spoke to them again. "So… how are you guys adapting to life here, after a year or so? I imagine it would be a strange thing for you all, given your experience in living in space bound colonies and all that."

Rusty just nodded and said. "Like you said, Victor… it was a unique, but interesting experience for all of us. We are used to living on the PLANTs, who are space bound colonies as you described. Furthermore, just as Miguel mentioned when we arrived here, this is a place where most of the people here are Naturals, who we have gotten used to by now. Besides that, I don't think we faced too many difficulties adapting to the life here, or at the Academy."

Olor nodded and said. "Yeah, like Rusty mentioned, the courses here is only a little tougher than what we used to get back in ZAFT's military academy. It took the three of us some time to get the hang of it, but after that, everything is just normal and pretty much smooth sailing. Right, Miguel?"

Miguel nodded, but grimaced a little. "Yeah, I suppose you are right, Olor… but I can tell you fellas, that I have a gripe about the weight of those neurohelmets, even the ones used in the simulators. And the clothes that Mechwarriors have to wear… I tell you, I have not experienced such heat in a cockpit before. It was like I was seated inside a sauna… without the other luxurious facilities that a real sauna has to offer."

The four of them laughed together, as they knew how true it was, having experienced it themselves during the simulation tests. Victor then said in a joking manner. "Well, heavy as it is, it still looks proper, not like the funny looking helmets you guys at ZAFT used to wear."

"Well, that might be true, Victor…" Miguel took the good-natured ribbing with stride as he countered Kai's statement "Silly they might look to be, but at least they are considerably lighter than those neurohelmets." He then shrugged and continued. "But I think more or less, the three of us finally got a hang of it. Right guys?" He said, addressing his fellow Coordinators, which was responded by a unanimous nod from both of them.

Victor nodded and said. "Well… we can discuss the pros and cons of this all day long, but I think it would be best for us to return to classes again. As much as you and I find it to be boring sometimes, they are important, and a lifesaver, and I see you guys have absorbed everything like a sponge in class."

Miguel just shrugged and said. "Well, what can I say, Victor… we can't help it that the courses you have here, with the exception of the history that we missed, are pretty much similar, and the history of the formation of ZAFT and the PLANTs are very familiar to us, so don't blame us for excelling and being able to do well."

Rusty just sighed and said. "And you call yourself to be modest, Miguel… that might be true, but you have to remember that we do have a slight advantage over the rest of the people. We are genetically enhanced, although I am not ashamed to admit it, we do absorb things faster than the normal person."

Olor only nodded, though Miguel just smiled sheepishly as he realized that he had given the impression that he was boasting about their abilities. "Heh, sorry about that, Rusty… just stating the fact that's all."

Victor just shook his head and said, smiling all the way. "Miguel is right, Rusty… do not be ashamed of your own abilities. While it might be true what you say, but it is a part of you, something that you do not need to be ashamed of. We all have our own weaknesses and strengths; your genetic enhancement is one of them."

Rusty was about to add his additional opinion to Victor's words, when the announcement to return to class was given over the Academy's broadcasting system. He then shrugged and said. "Looks like we have to save this discussion again for another time, Victor."

Victor nodded and said. "Well I suppose so… come on, let's get back to class, the lot of you."

The group just smiled at each other, and started walking back into the Academy with high spirits, as they knew that they were graduating soon. Unknown to them, their joy would be short lived, as the storm was just coming, and soon the Inner Sphere would be soon plunged into war once more.

**Clan Space**

**Exodus Road**

**26 February 3050**

Countless jumpships were seen floating in the inky black space, each of them bearing drop pods that bore fierce symbols of animalistic totems. The destinations of the ships… Terra, the cradle of humanity itself.

These were the descendants of the Star League Defense Force that left during the Amaris rebellion. These were the sons of Kerensky, who called themselves the Clans, each named after the fierce animals that inhabited the Pentagon Worlds by their progenitors.

The Clans have arrived… and War will soon envelop the Inner Sphere, as the Sons of Kerensky return to reclaim their birthright and to conquer Terra… and the first Clan to do so will be declared ilClan, the One Clan to rule the Inner Sphere, and the Clans shall remake the Inner Sphere into their own image.

End of Chapter 2

Please Read and review


	4. Author's Musings

Disclaimer: Battletech and its affiliates do not belong to me. They belong to FASA.

My OC, whom is called Matthew Kavanagh does however. Pay in mind, that as all my fics, I try not to stick to canon, and instead make slight deviations from it. Another note is that I will try to make my character to be as un Gary Stu-like as possible. This is my first Battletech/Mechwarrior fic. Also three dead characters from the Gundam SEED world namely the deceased trio of Olor, Rusty Mackenzie and Miguel Aiman will make their appearance in this fic and they will be OOC, since this is an AU fic. Enjoy.

Strangers from another Time

'Authors Musings and Thoughts'

Well guys… to be honest, I am trying to write this fic again. I really feel interested in writing this again, though I am confused over where I shall post Rusty & Co to. I know that I am planning to post them to the 5th Donegal Guards, at least for now… but I may post them to other regiments or units, depending on the circumstance.

Anyway… I seriously need some feedback on this, cause I wanted the ZAFT trio to get some mech action… any suggestions people? Please give me suggestions, k? It is much appreciated.


	5. Graduation and Departure

Disclaimer: Battletech and its affiliates do not belong to me. They belong to FASA.

My OC, whom is called Matthew Kavanagh does however. Pay in mind, that as all my fics, I try not to stick to canon, and instead make slight deviations from it. Another note is that I will try to make my character to be as un Gary Stu-like as possible. This is my first Battletech/Mechwarrior fic. Also three dead characters from the Gundam SEED world namely the deceased trio of Olor, Rusty Mackenzie and Miguel Aiman will make their appearance in this fic and they will be OOC, since this is an AU fic. Enjoy. Btw I am going to give Olor the surname Sanders.

Strangers from another Time

**Nagelring Academy, Tharkad City**

**Tharkad, Donegal March**

**Federated Commonwealth **

**04 March 3050**

There was a great deal of cheer as a stream of graduating students exited the Nagelring Academy. Amongst their number were Victor Steiner-Davion, Rusty Mackenzie, Miguel Aiman and Olor Sanders. The four of them have hit off quite well during their time in the Academy and it was time for them to be assigned to a unit within the Armed Forces of the Federated Commonwealth.

"So… this day has finally arrived." He said warmly to his three companions, who grinned in return. "To think that they would place the four of us in the same unit… it really is a good thing, I suppose. I did say that I would help you three to stay in the same unit, though I never expected them to arrange it in such a manner."

Victor was referring to their graduation letter, which also coincidentally informed them of their posting assignments, which all read the same thing. They were being posted to the 12th Donegal Guards on Trell I, something that they never expected to happen.

"Now that you mention it Victor, it does look odd… why do you think this is happening?" Rusty said in a mildly curious tone as he spoke to Victor about the decision. "Not that I mind it of course… it does allow us to work as a unit together, just like old times."

The other two ZAFT members smiled as Rusty mentioned that little bit of information. Victor also smiled, thinking that Rusty was referring to the time they were grouped as a team in the simulators in the Academy in mock battle scenarios, as well as using the training Mechs in live practice sessions.

The ZAFT pilots, however were not only thinking about the things that Victor had pictured in his mind, but also the time they were grouped not only during their days in the ZAFT Academy until they graduated, but also the time they were also part of the Le Creuset Team back in the Cosmic Era.

There was of course, the sadness that was associated with their deaths… but it was inevitable. After all, they knew the risks that they were taking when they decided to enroll in the Academy.

Victor looked thoughtful for a moment, before sighing and said with a neutral tone. "I do believe this has some political interest mixed into it, I am sure of it."

Miguel looked at their friend and said curiously. "Oh? And why do you think it is so, Victor?"

Victor looked at his friend and then said evenly. "Think about it, Miguel… why on earth would they put three of the best graduates together with me in the same unit? It is quite obvious that the bigwigs in the Academy fears for my safety, therefore sticking the three of you with me to ensure my survival… not only that, it seems a certain someone that you all know is being transferred to Trell I as well, as we speak."

Both Miguel and Olor looked puzzled for a moment, while Rusty just smiled and said. "Ahhh, I do believe you are talking about our savior, are you not Victor?"

"Indeed, Rusty…" Victor said with a grin. "Leutnant Matthew Kavanagh is currently being transferred from the 5th to the 12th on my recommendation, as I reckoned that you all would like to meet him. In fact, having another familiar face would likely help you all settle in a bit faster."

"I see… thank you for all you have done for us, Victor…" Rusty said with a grateful tone. "Though I do have to wonder… why are you doing this for us? We obviously don't have anything to offer you except our expertise and talents due to our past military upbringing."

Victor looked at the three of them, and found that there was a mild questioning look in their faces, and he nodded before turning to Rusty and said. "Well, to be honest with you, Rusty, I did this for you all for a few things. I would be lying if I said I do not have any ulterior motives, but yes, one of the things that made me want to help you three is because of your military expertise."

He paused for a moment before he said. "Of course, what you know back then and now is quite different, but all the same, your military expertise would prove quite valuable to the Commonwealth… especially if the rumors that we heard about some kind of invasion force mounting from the Periphery. We need all the good men we can get, and you three would be valuable people for the Commonwealth in these times."

He then smiled softly at them, and then said again. "But that does not mean that I do not have any personal agendas regarding the three of you. One of which is your attitude towards me. I am sure you are all aware about the other students and teachers' attitude towards me?"

The three of them nodded and Victor continued. "To them, I am not Victor Steiner-Davion, Nagelring student, but Heir to the Federated Commonwealth. Not everyone does this, but some of them try to befriend me not for the sake of being my friend, but for future favors and good postings. They believe that if they have a good relationship with me, their positions would be elevated or their entry into their choice of units would be easier if they get into my good graces when I DO inherit one day." He then sighed and said. "Honestly, it gets tiresome after a while."

The three former ZAFT pilots nodded wryly at what Victor had mentioned. To be honest, they were not a stranger of such things, since they had seen such things happen during their tenure in the ZAFT military academy, specifically surrounding four of their team mates.

Athrun Zala, Nicol Amalfi, Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule… the four of them were the children of four members of the PLANT Supreme Council, who were Patrick Zala, Yuri Amalfi, Tad Elsman and Ezalia Joule respectively. It wasn't a strange thing to see their fellow academy students trying to befriend those four for the reasons that Victor just told them, but it the end, none of those people got what they wanted.

Rusty nodded and said. "We understand your difficulties; Victor… after all four of our friends back when we came from had the same difficulties as you do. But I speak from experience that you have nothing to worry about the matter that you have spoken to us about."

Victor was surprised at Rusty's answer, and he had a curious expression on his face. "Oh? Why do you say so, Rusty?" He asked with an interested grin on his face.

Rusty just grinned in return before saying. "Well Victor, it would interest you to know that those very people who had tried to curry favor with our friends never got what they wanted, or fell short of what they aimed for. Turns out that there are very little our friends can do for them, and that the Academy was very strict as to who would be admitted into the elite redcoats like I do. Of course, there were cries of foul play and favoritism when our friends got the redcoat status, but the instructors in the academy informed those people who protested that our friends got where they are only through sheer hard work, nothing more, which shut those people up quite fast, I must add. Not to mention they would not risk having the wrath of our friends' parents aimed at them and their family by trying to accuse our friends of being cheats."

Victor chuckled and nodded. "I see… then I can be slightly of ease then, if what you said is true." He then looked at his three friends and said. "Well, shall we go and see what Mechs they assigned us now shall we? I would imagine that you all would be anxious as to what machines are assigned to you three."

The three of them just smiled in anticipation at the mention of having their own 'Mechs, and Victor just smiled inwardly at their expressions, which resembled children getting their favorite toy either as a birthday or Christmas present.

"Then what are we waiting here for, let us all go then!" Miguel said enthusiastically, before Victor shook his head and said. "Now wait just a moment, Miguel."

The blonde pilot looked at Victor and said a bit impatiently. "What is it Victor? Aren't you anxious about what Mech that you will receive as well? Why are you stopping me, anyway?"

Victor just chuckled and said. "Patience, Miguel… like you, this would be the first Mech that I am assigned, so yes… I am excited. But more importantly, I do not think that you know the route to the spaceport where the Dropship holding our 'Mechs is, do you?"

Miguel looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head with slight embarrassment, as the four of them laughed briefly before Victor said. "Come on, I will lead us there… by now, the Mechs should have been loaded on the Dropship as we speak."

He then turned and walked towards the spaceport, with his three friends following closely behind.

**Tharkad Spaceport**

**Tharkad, Donegal March**

**Federated Commonwealth**

The four of them arrived at the spaceport and Victor led them to a _Leopard_ class Dropship, one of the many that were parked inside the spaceport that were waiting to be launched and docked with the many Jumpships that were awaiting in orbit to send the graduates to their respective postings.

The three former ZAFT pilots looked slightly in wonder, though they weren't too surprised at the size of the Dropships. After all, ZAFT used a similar kind of transport to deliver some of their Mobile Suits during the initial invasion of Earth.

The main difference however, is that the dropships in ZAFT are unable to land on the ground, but instead use atmospheric drop pods that contain the Mobile Suits inside. Another difference is that the dropships of this era are certainly quite well armed, even more than the dropships in their era.

Victor chuckled at their expressions and said. "I take it that the sight of the dropship had you three feel rather surprised?"

Olor just shrugged and said calmly. "Not really Victor… we have dropships too in our era, the main difference is that it can't land, and it certainly isn't this armed. What amazes us is that this ship can actually properly defend itself even on its own… which totally outclassed the weapons our own dropships have back then."

Victor just smiled and said. "I see… well then, don't be too surprised now, since this Dropship has to connect with a Jumpship before we can get to Trell I. But enough talk, let's go see our Mechs, shall we?"

The three of them nodded as Victor walked up the ramp into the Dropship and into the Hangar Bay, and their eyes widened with delight and surprise at the techs that were swarming over the four Battlemechs that were inside. All of them were painted the standard Federated Commonwealth colors, though Miguel mentally noted to have his 'Mech, whichever it is to be painted his custom colors if it is possible.

Victor just chuckled at the 'Mech that was assigned to him. He then grinned at his companions and said. "You know, it is really strange that you are assigned a Mech that bears your namesake, but I suppose this is what the upper echelons have assigned me." He cocked his thumb towards his Mech, and the three friends smiled as well as they gazed at the _Victor, _which was an eighty ton assault Mech, armed with a Pontiac 100 Autocannon/20 as its main armament, which was backed up with two Sorenstein V Medium Lasers and a Holly SRM-4… at least that is what its supposed to have.

As Rusty studied the _Victor, _he turned to Victor and grinned. "I can see that this particular _Victor _isn't your normal one, eh Victor? Admit it; this one looks more deadly… I bet that this one has been upgraded, I am right?"

"Right you are, Rusty… this particular _Victor_ has been upgraded with recent Star League tech, and instead of the usual Autocannon, this one's armed with a Gauss Rifle, and a pair of Medium Pulse Lasers and a SRM-4." Victor said with a smile. "And since they did the upgrades for my Mech, I suspect that they did the same for yours as well. Why don't you three check your Mechs out when you have the time?"

The three of them grinned and then went over to their respective 'Mechs, and studied them, asking about them with the technicians that maintained them.

Miguel grinned as he looked at his upgraded version of Shadow_ Hawk. _This was his preferred 'Mech when he was in the simulator in the Academy, and he was glad that they had assigned him one. Through the 'techs, he got to know that this particular _Shadow Hawk_ was a total refit from the basic one that he used in the simulator, which now sported an Ultra Autocannon/5, a LRM-20 launcher, a SRM-2 Launcher, though the Medium Laser was retained. He can't wait to pilot this particular machine into battle.

Likewise, Olor had a shit-eating grin on his face as he witnessed his upgraded _Crusader_, which incidentally sported a pair of Streak SRM-2 launchers to replace the SRM-6 launchers, and the Medium Pulse Lasers to replace the Medium lasers that the original design that he used in the sims. He could not wait to test this version out, since in his guess, it would be more or less quite formidable than the original that he commandeered during simulation sessions.

Rusty also smiled at the 'Mech that he was looking at. It was the exact Mech that he piloted in the simulations, which was an _Awesome_, though after enquiring with the techs assigned to maintain his 'Mech, he was more than pleased to find out that it has been upgraded rather significantly. The Kreuss PPCs were now upgraded to Fusion Longtooth ER PPCs, and instead of the Small Laser, a whole slew of weapons, such as a Magna 400P Medium Pulse Laser, a pair of Hovertec Streak SRM-2s, and a Diverse Optics Type 10 Small Pulse Laser. And according to the techs, the heat sinks have been upgraded to double heat sinks, which Rusty was grateful, since he knew how fast the Mech's heat will rise due to its energy heavy weaponry.

Victor just chuckled at his companions' awestruck and satisfied looks and then said to them once they gathered again. "It seems that you all liked the Mechs that you got eh? Good… now then… let's all retire to our quarters… the Dropship is going to take off and hook up with a Jumpship, which is going to take us to Trell I."

The three friends nodded and promised to meet their friend in the main hall of the Dropship once the Jump has been made, and retired to their quarters. Moments later, there was a rumble as the engines of the Dropship ignited and the ship rose to the sky and cleared the atmosphere to dock with the _Invader-_class Jumpship that awaited to take the four to their intended destination.

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: Phew… that's another chapter done. At last Victor and our former ZAFT pilots are going to Trell I to hook up with the 12th Donegal Guards. For your information, I am going to provide to you guys with the specs of the Mechs that were assigned to the four friends.

Victor Steiner-Davion: VTR-9D _Victor_

Rusty Mackenzie: AWS-9M _Awesome_

Olor Sanders: CRD-4D _Crusader_

Miguel Aiman: SHD-5M _Shadow Hawk_

That's all for now… I'm gonna read up more on Battletech battle scenes to make sure I get things right when the three ZAFT pilots fight against Clan Jade Falcon on Trell I. Just a question though… should any of the ZAFT pilots get themselves a bondsman or bondswoman any time in the future? Please review to give your suggestions.


	6. Announcement

Announcement

Hey there people... it's been a while I updated, I know. I just wanted to let you all know that I am undergoing a lot of RL issues, some good and some bad. But I want to reassure all of you that I have no intention in giving up updating my stories, and I am in the process of writing up chapters for some of them.

I ask that you all bear with me, since updates are going to be quite slow, but I will try to crank out chapters like I used to alright. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates for all my stories.

My apologies and best regards

Andy a.k.a steinerdavion2183


End file.
